<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing Secrets by maddiebug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462744">Sharing Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug'>maddiebug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien is not ladybug, Adrinette, Confessions, Crack, F/M, Identity Reveal, Lovesquare, Secrets, adrienette - Freeform, i dont wanna call her dumb but, oblivious marinette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adrien tells Marinette that he has a secret, her first response is very wrong, and as soon as the words leave her mouth, she tries to take them back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharing Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written at 3 am, so later than usual this might not make any sense lol haha my sleep schedule sucks I need to figure it out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Adrien had told Marinette that they needed to talk, she didn't quite know what to expect. </p><p>From the context, it didn't sound like he was breaking up with her. He had just asked what her ring size was. They had talked about getting married. They weren't going to end things, unless he turned out to be like Hawkmoth's son or something. </p><p>Ha. Like that could ever happen. </p><p>"We need to talk" was usually for bad news.</p><p>Maybe, he had to go on a trip for his job. If he had to leave for a couple of weeks, she would totally understand. Or, maybe he found out that he had terrible cancer and only month's to live. Perhaps, he had fallen in love with Ladybug, and was going to break up with Marinette to pursue her, (not that Marinette would blame him, Ladybug was hot... but like Marinette had personality... never mind they're the same person come on Marinette you're hot too)</p><p>Really it could be anything. </p><p>Marinette began to imagine thousands of ways thing could go wrong, but just as she was imagining the house catching on fire and all of their belongings (and the sick-ass balcony) burning, Adrien continued talking. </p><p>"Marinette, you know I love you, and I want to be with you forever..."</p><p>She relaxed a little bit. "I feel the same way. Adrien, I love you."</p><p>"But I have a secret."</p><p>Marinette gasped. "Oh my God I can't believe I didn't realize before."</p><p>"I thought I was pretty good at hiding it."</p><p>"It all makes sense now. The sleeplessness. The moods. Your random cravings for weird cheeses... its not like you at all."</p><p>"You know?"</p><p>"How could I not?" She smiled. "I'm so proud of you, Adrien."</p><p>"You are? What a relief. I thought you would be worried, or want to break up."</p><p>"I think it's wonderful." She smiled. "And we are in this together. I wouldn't leave you over this."</p><p>"Okay, let's make sure that we're on the same page."</p><p>"I'm sure we are-" Marinette remembered the time that she baked Adrien a cake, when he had actually been talking about a snake- "you're right, let's double check."</p><p>"What's my secret?"</p><p>It was an easy question. Simple, now that Marinette had connected the dots. "You're pregnant."</p><p>"No..what? How?" Adrien blinked. "Marinette that's impossible-"</p><p>Her face fell. "Oh. Right. Sorry."</p><p>"I mean, first of all, I'm not a girl, so, there's that. And second of all-"</p><p>"Sorry, I got excited. You have a secret."</p><p>"Yes. Like I was saying, I have a secret. I might disappear sometimes, or show up late, but I have a reason, trust me." Adrien looked her in the eyes. "I love you, but sometimes, I have to put my job first."</p><p>"I'm always late, it doesn't matter-"</p><p>"Its different. This job... sometimes can take hours."</p><p>"Most jobs do? Look, I won't be mad if you have an emergency photo shoot-"</p><p>"Not that job."</p><p>"You have another job?"</p><p>"Kind of. I don't get paid."</p><p>"Oh, is this like how I didn't tell you I was working in the bakery part time?"</p><p>"Sort of?"</p><p>"Because, my parents totally would welcome your help, especially with my Dad's back..."</p><p>" I keep getting distracted."</p><p>"Right, secret."</p><p>"Secret." He nodded.</p><p>"Well, this has been vague and confusing, but I trust you."</p><p>"I wish I could tell you more, but-"</p><p>"Tell me. I can keep a secret."</p><p>Adrien took a breath. She couldn't tell if it want for dramatic effect or because he was nervous. Probably both. "I'm one of the heroes of Paris."</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure.. yeah. I can't say more, for identity reasons, but if / when I disappear during an Akuma attack, that's why."</p><p>Marinette's mind was spinning. Adrien was... someone very close to her. But who? "I can't believe it."</p><p>"I know it's crazy." He scratched the back of his neck. "I should've told you sooner, but-"</p><p>She gasped. "I'm dating Ladybug."</p><p>Adrien looked shocked and slightly hurt. He didn't speak for a moment, but the. He did, his voice cracked slightly. "You are?"</p><p>"Of course I am. You're Ladybug."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure Ladybug is a girl. Once again, I am not."</p><p>"Right. Yeah." Marinette shrugged. "Sorry, when people talk about secrets, my brain just like autocompletes what they say with my own secrets. Its not something I can control."</p><p>"Wait-"</p><p>"I mean, haha." Marinette went pale. "You could be Ladybug. Its magic..."</p><p>"You're Ladybug?"</p><p>"Surprise?"</p><p>"That's amazing. I've been in love with you since we met."</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. "When we met, you put gum on my seat and I yelled at you-"</p><p>"That's not the first time we met."</p><p>"It isn't?"</p><p>"You fell for me." He reminded her. "But I fell harder for you."</p><p>"Chat Noir?"</p><p>You've got me."</p><p>"I can't believe it." She shook her head. "You were right."</p><p>"I was?"</p><p>"Yeah. After that first fight, you said you were gonna marry me someday. I laughed it off, but-"</p><p>"It really is like fate."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Adrien smiled. "I love you."</p><p>"I know. I love you too." </p><p>"When you said that your brain just auto corrected to your secrets or whatever, did that mean that-"</p><p>"I stole your bag of cheetoes but-"</p><p>"-you're pregnant?"</p><p>"Yeah, I am."</p><p>"You stole my cheetoes?!?"</p><p>"Technically, I'm eating for two now, so you can't get mad at me."</p><p>"I love you. I can't believe we're going to be a family."</p><p>"Adrien, we are already a family. Its just going to get bigger."</p><p>"Okay, I feel the need to clarify, I am not Ladybug, I am Chat Noir."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure we established that."</p><p>"Did we though?"</p><p>"I'm glad this isn't a break up-"</p><p>"Why would I break up with my soulmate?"</p><p>"Idk maybe you have commitment issues."</p><p>"We've been dating for years-"</p><p>"Look when I start to sprial, there's no controlling what I think. Ill be honest, I don't really understand, but I fell down this hill and I've got glue on my hands-"</p><p>Adrien sighed. "I'm deleting your tiktok."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"We both need more sleep, Mari."</p><p>"I do sleep though."</p><p>"You need more... for the baby."</p><p>"Yeah probably."</p><p>"How are you gonna superhero while pregnant?"</p><p>"I haven't thought about that far in advance yet."</p><p>"Great."</p><p>"Tikki will help, I'm sure. Worst case, you become mister bug again."</p><p>"That's doctor bug."</p><p>"You don't have a medical license?"</p><p>"I need sleep, I know my jokes need some work."</p><p>"Its okay. I love you how you are."</p><p>"I was a girl in the village doing alright. Then I became a princess overnight."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm deleting your tiktok too."</p><p>"That's valid."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so like I don't talk about this a lot, but most of my fanfics, (other than the multi-chapter ones) I post as soon as I write. Like I have one draft and then I post it, which is a bad way to do it. A lot of the time I don't even have an outline or any idea really of what its going to be until I write. (For example, this one, in my head, was just, Adrien: "I have a secret" Marinette "you're Ladybug" and then I started writing and we got this.<br/>Like I know in theory I should edit my stuff but I hate it. Also, I think my writing has definitely improved over the years, even without all the editing.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think I can do to keep improving.</p><p> </p><p>.....</p><p> </p><p>Hey, do you read/write/art for this fandom? Check out the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks"> miraculous fanworks </a> discord server.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>